Battery powered electrical systems are employed in a wide variety of applications. For example, in trucks that are used to transport cargo over roadways to intended destinations, a tractor and one or more trailers may be electrically linked via wires and cables to supply power to numerous electrical systems located on the tractor and/or the trailer. One such electrical system is a refrigeration unit (or “reefer”) for keeping cargo refrigerated during transport. The reefer can use a reefer battery and generator to operate when the tractor engine is in an inactive or power-off condition. The reefer battery supplies electrical power necessary to start the generator. In order to provide sufficient generator cranking power, the reefer battery needs to maintain a predetermined supply voltage.
A problem commonly associated with battery monitoring systems is allowing a monitored battery to discharge below a predetermined supply voltage. Another problem commonly associated with battery monitoring systems is identifying dangerous conditions associated with a monitored battery. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.